The Dark Eilatrope
by Ally the Eliatrope
Summary: Hey this is my First story about Ally Perkins an ophane who is friends with yugo and goes on the adventer with them and try to save the world. Ally is a young girl who is very shy and doesnt make many friend but well get side tracked easly
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own Wakfu only Ally

Hello my name is Ally Perkins well not really that was my name before my parents died. I had no brothers or sisters just me, mommy and daddy I was moved into an orphanage near an inn that's where I meet my first and only friend Yugo and dad I asked if I could work there [because I needed the money] Yugo put in a good word for me and I got the job ive been working the ever sense I am a 12 years old I have a purple shirt, dark blue pants and some sandals as well as a black hat that covers the back of my head to my waist I was told that I had that hat when I was found on the steps of the orphanage

I have short hair that covers one of my blue eyes this is my adventure

Ally -" Hey may I work today sir" Alibird nodded " thanks sir " Alibird lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder

Alibird- "you don't need to call me sir Ally" Ally looked at him

Ally - "It was the way I was raised" she ran into the kitten were Yugo he was cooking the steak

Ally – " hey Yugo "Ally startled Yugo making him drop the steak " No " Ally shot a black portal somehow " Wow " Yugo staered for a second but went back to work were of course he dropped somemore stuff where he shot a portal and it all went in

Yugo – "cool" he did it again and it all came out and it broke all over the ground

Ally - maybe I can She shot a portal and it land on a plate " I did it "

Alibird - " you too ok"

Ally and Yugo – " were ok"

There was a smash

? – pretty

? – No you idiot Destroy

Ally And Yugo ran to the Dining room to see a giant with 3 eyes ancking

Ally – " lets go Yugo " Ally made a portal under one of his feet and one on his head so he hit him after that Yugo hit him in the head then ripped his eye out. The eyebecame a sword and the giant became a iop with red hair

The Iop – hello my name is sir percivle and your sevice

Yugo - " hello my name is Yugo and that's Ally" Ally waved hi and grabed the sword and returned it

Sir P – " Rublex " He startto hit it in the eye when he Fell asleep

\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Hey guys Im Ally and I hope you like it please comment like and Faverote For Pizza Please

Yugo - if I could I would

Ally – thanks yugo

Sir P – I will too

Ally – giggles


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK EVERYONE PRAZE ME no im kidding but im back

Sorry for not updating but im having some problems so yeah TO THE STORY

Ally-so the sword has a name?

Rublex- Yes I have a name its rublex

Ally-cool

Rublex-Thanks?

'Nobody is nice to a ShuShu'

Slowly the iop woke up

Ally-hello sir.

Yugo-Hey Whats that?!

Sir P- that's what I wanted to tell you about. Those creatures attacked two other towns.

He started to attack them with Rublex

Grul-Lets go

Grul then started to smash them with his shovel

Alibird-ahh

We all turned to see alibird as a shrub

Ally reached over and covered Yugos ears

Ally-Shit

Ally removed her hands from yugos ears

Sir P-They are from the forbidden Forest

Ally- there may be a cure

Ally' I must stay happy …for Yugos sake'

{Lets do the time warp again oh wrong time im sorry[Walks out]}

in the forest

Ally snuck up on Yugo and put two portal one above him and one below

She smiled at yugos antics

When a scream was Ally was first to see what happened to see a girl with green hair and one with blonde being attacked

Ally put a portal at the one where the blonde is one behind here above Pervedl is casing here to fall in his arms and Yugo rescued the other woman

Amalia-My name is Amalia she is Evenglen

Evenglen-Let me go Iop

Yugo explained everything to them

Amaila-Oh my!

{Im BACK OH NO NO NOOO}

They got to the clearing with dead trees

Amaila- oh no the tree's

Ally- hey look OUT!

Slowly tree hands grabed Amalia then 5 trees started to attack them

Ally made a portal and speed up avanglens arrow and killed it the others did there own attacks then Amaila did something when the tree gained some color. When the hand came down Amalia and the animals picked us all up and went home.

Alibird was touched by the animals and turned back to normal.

Alibird- Yugo You must go find you real family and Ally you must go with him

Ally nodded

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Ally-Hey Guys im back and well try to update normal from now on BroFist


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god I'm super sorry for not updating but I'm skipping black crow ok

This is very sad

Ally- you guys go ahead I'll meet up with you

Grul- alright don't go to far

Ally- I won't

Yugo- I'll come to

Ally- no It's ok stay with them you'll be safe

Yugo- ok but be safe

: le point of veiw of Ally :

Ally- why did you leave me Pops I miss you ( Ally looked to the sky )

I really miss you guys

/ Flash back /

A young girl of the age of six runs Down a staircase. Her hat almost touched the floor.

Girl- pops I'm scared where's Mommy

The young girl looked to a Middle Aged man. art/Sacrier-s-smile-448452447

Man- it's ok Ally your fine did you have a nightmare sweet pea

Young Ally- yes pops can we go out side

Pops- yeah sure

The two walked out to see a woman

art/Wakfu-OC-sacrier-513533188

Ally-mommy

Woman- hey sweetie

Ally- I love you mommy and you to pops

/ flash back done /

Ally- but it all went down hill

/ flash back /

Ally- MOMMY!? POPS!?

There right in front of her where her parents and a man made of metal The two heros ready the swords

Then a display no one should see

But the man made of metal stood and looked a the creation of catastrophe and saddens

The looked to the girl

Metal man- what a pity I thought they would have done better

The girl could do nothing but stare

Metal man- fear my name the name of Nox...

/ flash back end /

Evenglene- Ally! Where are you

We're going to the next town

Ally went to the group

/

Ally-the emotions were real

bye and have fun


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SUPER SORRY but I've been thinking and I know what to do with the story and well here it is

/

Ally's point of view ( yes I'm doing it now )

Ally: 'we really do walk a lot '

I look over to eve holding the map

Eve: oh glories map will you

please show us the way

the map said that we need had to go east and we did but I felt something and my i instinct said that what ever it was it was bad everyone looked at ... My gods its horrible, it's all gloomy?! and dark?! Does know one take care of it man I Started to walk and yugo said some thing but I was lagging behind oh well I guess.

I look around, avoiding eye contact but these people looked strange

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we got in and went to our rooms

/\ time de la skipz/\

Every one got settled in and went to bed kind of the boys made to much of a racket to sleep

...… there a sleep.

I finally went to bed

I woke up to a crash and eve in a mans shoulder.

Man: hello kid how are you

I shoot him a death glare but he kicked my gut

Ally:...nice try...

I use my portals to move to his back and jumped on his head

(Heh Mario)

Man: hey hey That hurt

I stayed quiet and I landed just close so that he can hit me and I was knocked out by a swift kick in the head

/\ I Haz More, More time skipz /\

I woke up on the floor of a darkish purplish room with eve in a tank and Gruel Attacking Yugo!?

I get up as fast as I could and put myself between Gruel and Yugo and growl. Gruel didn't look like himself at all his hair was all bushy and his nails were claw like. Gruel attacked me with his claw like nails and hit my Face and I um well I kicked him were the sun don't shine then Yugo threw a Kama and Greul went after it. I looked to Yugo.

Ally: Yugo are you ok? Are you hurt

Yugo:Yes and I'm not hurt but your bleeding

I look and saw the man flouting

Man: it seems that you brought out his first instinct. But I vampiro am still no match for you.

Ally: My Gods do you ever shut up

Everyone looked at me

Ally: What he doesn't stay quiet

Percivel: give us eva back

Vampiro:no she will make a great body for my queen

He shows a ring

While the others distracted vimpiro I tried to brake the glass

He caught be and grabbed me by my waist and slanged me over his Shoulder I started to kick and punch

Ally: hey let me go you creep

Vampiro: no you have something I need. An endless shadow.

Ally: stop being cryptic and tell me straight forward

Vimpiro: fine it means you have a pure Dark heart.

Ally:…I know that.

Everybody took this time to break Eva free and figure out how and what made him like this

Ally:...Check mate

I took his ring because I felt it was the source of his power I shimmied-out of his grip he changed back and said he was very sorry.

But I need to leave the gang they know I have a pure dark heart know and won't trust me but first I'll say by to Yugo I'll do it at night

/\ my god so many time skips /\

It was night and I walked to Yugo

And woke him up

Yugo: what is it Ally

Ally: Yugo I'm leaving the group but please stay safe ok.

Yugo woke up totally

Yugo: What?! Why?!

Ally: because I have a pure dark heart I'm sorry but stay safe ok

Yugo: I won't let you

Ally: I'm sorry but I have to ok

Yugo: Ally please don't

Ally: it will be ok I promise. I'll come back once I'm done training ok

Yugo was crying but I had to I can't control it yet hell be safer

Ally: by Yugo

I left all by my self

/

Sorry guys but it had to be done but there will be a second I swear and it well be a crossover


End file.
